


The moment

by orphan_account



Category: StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joime one shot, joeys last night in town and they want to spend it together. Fluff, fluff, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moment

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

   "Guys I think I'm gonna go to bed, I have to be up early for my flight tomorrow"   Everyone bid him goodnight and Joe begged him to stay downstairs a little longer. As he hugged Jaime he slipped a little note into her pocket.  
'Your room  5 minutes'  
She tried to close off her conversation with Meredith, to no avail. Mere was her best friend but dead god that woman could talk, it wasn't until ten minutes later that she escaped. "I think I'm gonna go crash, the meeting was hell. I mean why won't the damn advertisers admit that dolphin friendly tunes is a good name!" Meredith rolled her eyes. "Jaime you only named it that so you can dress up as a mermaid" Brian helped her out by distracting Meredith, Lauren and Denise we're arguing again, Julia, Nick and Matt were trying to keep the peace and Dylan, Joe and Jim were engaged in a heated debate about which was better, redvines or grapevines. She managed to slip up to her room unnoticed.   
    "What took you so long?"   
Jaime shot her boyfriend an apologetic look, they had been dating for five months now and only Meredith and Darren knew.  
"Sorry I couldn't shut Meredith up"   
"It's my last night in town and I want to spend it with you Jaime"  
"I know, I wish I could visit you but the rest of the team would get suspicious!"  
"Maybe we should just tell them"   
"Some other time but tonight is all about you and me"    
"That's cool, and you know what I can do when it's just me and you"   
He leaned down and kissed her, it was long and passionate. They got lost in that kiss, sparks were flying through the air around them, their moment. Jaime's shirt had slid up and was how hitched up just below her bra.   
"Hey Jaime do you know where I put my-" Meredith said stepping into the room. The couple sprang apart, Jaime furiously pulling her shirt down, a deep ink flush creeping up her cheeks.   
"Meredith get out!" Jaime whispered.  
"But his is my r-" She stopped cowering under the glare she was receiving from Jaime.   
"Fine... Brian! I couldn't find it!"   
She slammed the door leaving the couple trying to hold in there laughter so as not to draw attention to the room.   
"Well that kind of wrecked the moment!"


End file.
